The Love of Drake and JJ
by TVjunkie006
Summary: This is my fifth fanfic. :D It's somehow a bit of a sequel to 'The Blossoming of a new couple'. The relationship of Drake and JJ unfolds... ENJOY! FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The ingenuity of FAKE does not belong to me. Otherwise I would be a very happy woman and Drake and JJ would have their own manga series.

**The Love of Drake and JJ**

Prologue 

The love Drake Parker and Jemmy J Adams, by everyone called JJ, shared was special. Everyone who had the privilege of meeting those two detectives knew that.

Even their parents admitted, that they had never seen their sons happier. They weren't too fond of the idea of their sons being with another man, but after seeing how happy they were about their relationship, they changed their opinion.

When Drake told his parents he was seeing his partner now, they were quite shocked, but also happy for him. Daniel and Sophie knew how many girlfriends he had had in the past, but never found true love. Apparently he had found love in his partner and best friend.

JJ's parents knew of Jemmy J's, like they always called him, sexuality but never stopped believing that one day he would be introducing them to his girlfriend. When he did tell them he was seeing someone new, they were a bit disappointed since it was a boy, not a girl. After seeing how happy he was though, John and Margaret had no other choice but to give up their dream of a daughter-in-law. Maybe one day they would have a son-in-law…

* * *

A/N: So this is the beginning of my fifth fanfic about FAKE and DrakexJJ. Hope you like it. More is on the way. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like I said before, if FAKE would belong to me, you could buy this story as a manga with nice pictures. :D

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in New York. After a week with only rain, it was a welcomed chance.

Two men in special though, were not that happy about the change of the weather. Drake Parker always hated working when the sun was shining. It remembered him what he was missing. His partner Jemmy J Adams, at the precinct known as JJ, thought alike.

For the last couple of weeks they had a mountain of paperwork to do. With the rainy weather it was a least not so discouraging since they had nothing better to do. But now the sun was shining, you could hear the children laugh together while playing and the café's were filled with people enjoying themselves.

"It's so unfair, damn it!" Drake exclaimed loudly. "The whole fucking city is enjoying itself and we have to sit in here, filling out freaking paperwork."

JJ winced a little at the outburst of his partner.

"Come on Drakey, calm down. It's not that bad." he said trying to calm him.

"Don't call me Drakey, JJ! You know I hate that nickname!" Drake yelled back.

JJ knew that Drake actually liked it, but wouldn't admit it for a million bucks. Drake was really stressed and JJ did not do a good job, by calling him Drakey. Although Drake never yelled at JJ like that before.

"Okay sorry. Sheesh, I was just trying to make you feel better. No reason to yell." JJ said slightly hurt.

Drake heard the sadness in JJ's voice and felt sorry immediately. He didn't' want to yell at JJ. Fuck, he never yelled at him like that before and he wasn't going to start now.

"Sorry JJ. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just really pissed. Forgive me?" he asked.

He was crunching down, so his face was leveled with JJ's. JJ could not help himself but to adore his partner. He looked so cute with those grey, pleading eyes nearly hidden behind his blond bangs.

He leaned forwards and kissed him softly.

"Of course I forgive you. Don't worry, I still love you, no matter what."

Drake smiled and kissed him back. The kiss got more passionate as JJ's tongue begged for entrance. Drake opened his mouth and captured the intruder with his own tongue. JJ's hands found their way under Drake's shirt. Drake let out a moan as JJ's hands wandered over his body.

At that moment the door opened and they quickly jumped away from each other. Ryo and Dee were standing in the doorway looking amused or a bit embarrassed in Ryo's case.

"Hey, lover birds. It's nearly lunchtime. We are heading for the Chinese place around the corner. Do you want something?" Dee asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh right. We completely lost track of time. I didn't notice it was 11:40 am already." Drake muttered blushing.

"I bet you lost track of time making out." Dee said laughing.

This time JJ joined Drake as he blushed crimson red.

"Dee! Honestly don't embarrass them." Ryo said throwing his lover an annoying look. Dee simply laughed.

"Oh come on Ryo. I'm not embarrassing them, I'm only stating the obvious."

"Then try to state it more understandingly." Ryo replied.

"Oh believe me. I understand them completely." Dee said winking at Ryo slyly.

Now they were three people with crimson red cheeks. This made Dee laugh even more.

"You guys get embarrassed to easily. Come on snap out of it. I wanna go eat."

The mention of food brought Drake and JJ out of their stun.

"Oh yeah, I'm starving." they said together.

"Aww, you're even thinking alike." Dee said mockingly.

"DEE! Stop it now and go buy lunch, damn it!" Drake told him loudly slightly blushing again.

Dee chuckled and left the office together with Ryo who was glaring at Dee in a way that said: 'You're hopeless!'

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm fast at typing. :D The chapters will remain this lengh. But I've already written 9 chapters and more will follow. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FAKE belongs to Sanami Matoh and sadly that's not my name.

Chapter 2

When Dee and Ryo returned with the food the incident in Drake and JJ's office was nearly forgotten. They joined Ted and Marty in the break room together with Drake and JJ and started eating.

They were nearly finished when the commissioner Berkeley Rose entered the room, Warren Smith in tow.

"Ah here is everyone. I've been looking for you all." Rose said slightly impatient.

"We're still having lunch. We have to start work in 5 minutes, we're not too late." Dee barked at him.

"I was not saying you were late, Laytner." The commissioner told him with disgust in his voice.

"What's the matter then, Commissioner Rose?" Ryo asked him politely. Berkeley's face light up quickly and he smiled at Ryo.

"We have a case waiting for you." he said nicely

Dee was boiling. 'The nerves of this guy. He was fucking living with Ryo now and he's still flirting! And Ryo's to damn blind to notice anything!' Dee thought angrily.

Drake noticed Dee's face was turning red as though he would explode soon, so he quickly tried to distract the commissioner.

"No more paperwork?" he asked brightly, "Yippee!"

"Actually the case was meant for Laytner and Mclean, but I guess a little help never hurt Laytner."

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?" Dee exclaimed loudly.

"Never mind. Chief Smith will instruct you" With that he left, Dee still fuming.

"Okay guys we have to get back to work." Ted said. "We have to question a witness. Marty?"

"Coming!" Marty replied waving goodbye to the chief and the others.

"Follow me to my office, gentlemen." The chief told them.

They cleared away the garbage and followed Smith to his office.

"Okay, so I need you for undercover in a gay nightclub. A suspect of us is known to go there regularly to meet certain people. I want you to see who he meets in there. Understand?"

"Erm, do we have to act as a couple?" Ryo asked the chief.

Everybody stared at him strangely.

"I don't think you have to act, Mclean. Are you not living together with Laytner? And Adams and Parker do so, too."

"Yes of course sir, but do we have to show that in there?"

"Just don't act suspicious. Dance together and stuff like that."

"Can it get dangerous?" This question came from JJ.

"He will probably be armed and the people he meets won't be the nicest blokes around, so yes Adams. It can get dangerous. You need to be careful, so you don't attract too much attention."

"Right. When do we start?" Drake asked.

"You will be waiting at the side entrance at 10:00 pm. Ted will be waiting there. Here is the address. Until then you're dismissed. Good luck tonight."

Dee, Ryo, Drake and JJ left the office and walked to their own. There they sat together and discussed tonight's event.

"Okay, so we'll meet us there at 10:00 pm. Don't be late." Ryo told them all after they had discussed everything.

"Don't worry, Drake will arrive on time. I will drag him out, if necessary." JJ said grinning.

"I will do the same with Dee." Ryo told JJ laughing.

Drake and Dee looked at each other and thought exactly the same. 'What are we, idiots?'

Drake and JJ went home to rest, while Dee and Ryo did the same. Drake was hungry so he cooked something quick for dinner. JJ wasn't very hungry. He was going through their mission tonight. He didn't want Drake to know, but he was worried about him. 'I only wish nothing is going to happen.' He thought disturbed.

* * *

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Please review. You'll only get a new chapter if you review. I mean it. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sanami Matoh

Chapter 3

They met Ted by the entrance waiting with Ryo and Dee.

"Hey guys. Okay, here's the picture of Steven Aubrey, the suspect. If you spot him in there, I want you to follow him unnoticed and look fore the people he meets. With those little cameras you can make pictures of them. Alright?" Ted asked them handing out a picture and two cameras.

"I'm gonna take that." Dee said taking the camera. "I'm taking the other one, then." Drake stated. They all memorized the picture and went inside.

The club was full of people, sitting at the bar talking or dancing.

"Let's split up. Ryo and me are heading to the bar, you can go to the dance floor, okay?" Dee asked Drake and JJ.

"Sure, let's go." JJ said pulling Drake after him.

Drake and JJ were dancing together, when Drake suddenly spotted Steven in a corner talking with two men.

"JJ, quick over there. I just saw our suspect. Don't look over to suspiciously though." Drake told JJ. JJ turned around a bit so he could see what Drake saw.

"Make a picture of the other two men, but unnoticed."

Drake tired to take the photo as unnoticeable as possible, but one of the men saw him.

"Shit! A cop." he yelled. Ryo and Dee whirled around and spotted the gun drawn by the other guy, but before they could do anything, a shot was fired.

Drake reacted quickly and pushed JJ to the ground. The next thing JJ saw was Drake falling down next to him, clenching his bleeding shoulder. Everyone screamed and ran for the exit. Steven and the two guys ran out and disappeared in the crowd.

JJ turned around and took a look at Drake's injury. Dee quickly ran outside to inform Ted of what happened and to call the ambulance.

Ryo was trying to calm JJ down, who was getting hysterical.

"Shhh JJ, calm down. He'll make it. Don't hurt yourself in your hysteria.

Drake was still pressing his hand onto the shoulder, but wasn't feeling all too bad, so he tried to comfort JJ as well.

"JJ, honey. Look at me. I'm gonna be alright. It just hurts like hell, but other than that I'm fine."

"See, even Drake says so."

But JJ was still under the impression, Drake might die any second.

"But i-if you l-loose t-too much b-blood." He stuttered uncontrollably.

Right then Dee and Ted came in followed by the ambulance.

"Hey Drake, buddy. You're alright?" Ted asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's JJ who's not doing so good."

Dee was now helping Ryo soothing JJ, while the doctor examined Drake's shoulder.

"We'll handle it. You go to the hospital and get better. We'll follow as soon as possible, okay?" Dee told Drake.

"Sure"

The ambulance put Drake onto the stretcher and pushed it into the car. Then they rushed to the hospital.

Ryo and Dee put JJ in their car and followed the ambulance. Ted was to tell the chief what happened.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FAKE does not belong to me!

Chapter 4

Drake's injury turned out to be small. The bullet went through clean and he did not loose much blood. He had to stay at the hospital for 4 days, then he could go home. He should not put too much pressure on the shoulder, so he would be doing more paperwork. JJ still felt like he might loose Drake any minute, but began to realize that Drake would be fine.

As it turned out their work was not in vain, because Drake managed to make a picture of the men, so they fulfilled the job. Dee took the camera to the office.

When Drake and JJ arrived at work 5 days after the incident, the chief called them into his office.

"Good work, gentlemen. Parker, I see you're doing better?"

"Yes, sir"

"Excellent. I would like you to know that we could identify the two men, Steven Aubrey met. Spencer and Rodriguez are on their way to arrest them. Since you have to go easy on your shoulder, you do the paperwork on the case. No growling Parker!" he told Drake, who was swearing under his breath. "You need to recover. That's the priority. I'm sure Adams agrees with me. So, then off to work."

They left the office to start working, but felt like wasting their time.

"What are we detectives for, if we sit in the office the whole damn day?" Drake asked JJ angrily.

"I don't know. Anyway, it's just until your shoulder mends, right?"

"I'm not sure. We were doing paperwork before, when nobody was hurt."

"Be thankful, that there are not many crimes being committed out there." JJ told him.

"But without any crimes, we're out of work, JJ. I know you're a pacifist and all, but that's the truth. You have to realize that." Drake tried to convince his partner.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Let's start working, all right." JJ said not fully convinced.

Drake knew it was a lost cause, trying to persuade JJ. He loved JJ with all this heart, but sometimes he thought JJ might have chosen the wrong profession. He was a damn good sharp shooter, yes. Probably the best on out there, but not many cops shared his attitude. JJ was not a common cop. That's what Drake loves about JJ, actually. He's unique.

Drake smiled to himself at the thought. Thinking he might have died and left JJ forever only 5 days ago scared Drake utmost. He never wanted to leave JJ, nor did he want JJ to leave him. He got frightened a little at the thought, but knew it was the truth. 'I love Jemmy J Adams! That's for sure.'

An idea placed itself in Drake's brain. 'Am I ready for that step?' he asked himself. 'I must talk with Ryo about that.'

He tried to concentrate on his work, but his mind kept leaping back to the idea that was formed in Drake's head. 'Man I wished it was lunchtime. I really need to talk with Ryo.'

* * *

A/N: What idea popped into Drake's head? It's being answered in the next chapter. Review and you'll find out. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE, period.

Chapter 5

At 11:45am Drake could finally meet Ryo to talk with him.

"Hey Ryo. Could I speak with you in private please?" he asked as he saw Ryo and Dee leave their office.

"Sure. Can you guys go and buy lunch, then?"

"Okay. We agreed on pizza. That's fine?"

"Yeah, that's good. Margherita for me, okay." Drake told Dee and JJ.

"Yeah and Salami for you Ryo, right" Dee asked Ryo.

"Exactly, thank you Dee."

Dee and JJ left, but while walking to the elevator, JJ shot a curious glance over his shoulder at Drake. 'What's going on?" he thought.

"So Drake. What do you want to talk about?" Ryo asked. He was rather inquisitive.

"Could we go to your office, were we won't be overheard."

"Sure, come on."

They walked into the office and sat down.

"So, what is it?"

Drake took a deep breath and began.

"You've had the same experience as I had. You were straight and fell for a guy. So you know how I feel."

"I guess so, yes"

"You love Dee, just like I love JJ."

"Yes, sure Drake. Where are you going with that?"

"Did you ever, in those 7 years you've been together with Dee, think about marriage?" Drake asked. Ryo looked at Drake shocked.

In the meantime Dee and JJ were at the pizzeria ordering their pizzas.

"What do you think Drake wants to talk about with Ryo?" JJ asked Dee.

"No idea. But don't worry. I don't think it's something bad." he told JJ, who looked concerned.

"I hope so. You know 5 days ago, I thought I could loose Drake forever. I nearly died as I saw him getting shot."

"I know. Believe me, I really know. I would react exactly the same if Ryo would have been the one to get injured."

"I don't ever want to loose Drake."

"You love him." Dee stated naturally.

"Yes, I love him more than anything. You know, I've never loved anyone before."

"So not even me, huh? You always said you did." Dee said to JJ with mock sadness. JJ chuckled and Dee laughed too.

"I know, I always claimed I did, but now I've realized that I've never loved you. I've had a crush on you, yes. But that was no love."

"Uh, JJ that hurt." Dee said mockingly.

"Oh stop it. I'm getting all teary, thinking I just hurt you" JJ replied joining Dee in his little game. They both laughed again.

"But really, I always told you that, didn't I. But you wouldn't listen. You were so stubborn back there. Still are actually." Dee added with a grin.

"I learned a lot about love since I've been with Drake. I'm sure, I would never feel the same about another person, like I feel about Drake. He's it, you know. He's the one."

Dee knew JJ meant it. Hell, he knew it was damn right. He wasn't blind, he saw how JJ acted around Drake. It was so very different from how he acted around him. He never screamed 'DRAKE! MR. PERFECT!!' so loud the inhabitants three blocks away still jump scared or glomped him in the hallway. It was the precise opposite, actually. JJ acted calm around Drake, but still showed him, that he loves him nonetheless. JJ's behaviour was a bit scary at first, but people soon began to get used to the new JJ. They sure as hell liked this one better as well.

Back at the precinct, Ryo and Drake were in deep conversation.

"You really want to propose to JJ?" Ryo asked him.

"Yeah, I do. I thought about it, Ryo. I mean I love him. I don't want to loose him or leave him myself. I nearly did that in that club. I could have hurt JJ more than anything that night and I don't ever want to be someone, who hurts JJ. You understand that?"

"Sure, better than anyone else."

"And I want to protect JJ, be at his side forever."

"Then you should do it, Drake. Propose to him. I know he will say 'Yes'."

" I hope so, although I'm not so confidently about that." Drake said doubtful.

"Don't worry, he will. He loves you as much as you love him. Maybe even more." Ryo assured him.

"I really hope you're right."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I started working and was busy. But here is the next chapter. The question is answered, but there is a new one now. Will Drake build up his courage and ask and will JJ accept? Please review and you'll get the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE!!

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I always come home late now and are very tired so I fall asleep immediately. I know it's a stupid excuse, but I try to update sooner. I still have to finish the story, though. Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed. I'm glad you like the story.

Chapter 6

Dee and JJ returned from the pizzeria with four delicious smelling pizzas. Ryo and Drake were waiting in the break room. They were talking, but when Drake saw JJ enter, he stopped instantly.

"Hey, we bring food." Dee said handing them their pizzas.

"Thank you very much." Ryo and Drake bought replied.

"Could you discuss what you wanted to, Drake?" JJ asked him, hoping he would find out what was going on, but Drake obviously didn't wanna talk about it and quickly said "Yeah I could. Now let's eat" and began eating.

After lunch Drake and JJ went back to their office. Dee noticed Ryo staring after them, smiling slightly.

"What's going on, Ryo?" he asked his lover, slightly irritated. 'Why the hell did he look after Drake like that?' he wondered.

"Nothing!" Ryo hastily lied. He didn't want to tell Dee what Drake talked with him about. He would probably run in there and congratulate Drake right in front of JJ and teased him endlessly about how long it took him to realise he loved JJ. As much as he loved Dee, he was rather insensitive when it came to certain things.

Dee wasn't buying his lover's answer, but didn't say anything. It had to be something important for Ryo to lie about it, so he just nodded and walked to their office, Ryo following him.

At 3:00pm Drake and JJ could go home after a very boring day. The commissioner and the badger were still under the impression Drake had to treat his shoulder with care, so they gave them piles of paperwork as tall as JJ, so the blue haired detective nearly disappeared behind it. JJ didn't complain about the amount of paperwork, since he was thinking like Smith and Rose. He wanted Drake to get better quickly and the best way to do that was to take it easy.

Drake was really nervous as they drove to their apartment. He agreed with himself that he would ask JJ tonight. Very soon. As soon as they came home. He only hoped Ryo was right and JJ would say 'Yes'.

When they stepped into their apartment, JJ sat on the couch. Drake joined him. Again JJ thought he could ask Drake what he discussed with Ryo.

"Hey Drake"

"Yes, JJ?"

"What did you discuss with Ryo today? I'd like to know." JJ asked.

Drake suddenly lost his nerves. He couldn't ask JJ. He wasn't ready.

"I can't tell you, okay. It's…emmm…I don't want to talk about it." he stuttered.

. He hoped JJ would drop the subject, but JJ was persistent.

"Why not? I thought we tell each other everything. Don't we love each other?" he asked kinda sad and somewhat mad.

Drake got frightend. 'Oh my. Now JJ thinks I don't love him? Crap! I have to do it now!'

"JJ I love you. I love you more than anything." Drake assured him.

"Good, cause I love you too."

"I know you do. JJ I don't want you to think I don't love you, okay. Never think that again." Drake told JJ panicking, his voice rising a bit.

"Okay, sure, but what's going on?" JJ asked, not sure what to think. Drake never reacted like that before. He knew that Drake loved him and Drake knew that JJ knew, didn't he. Drake's next move though, made JJ's heart jump. Drake had gotten down on one knee.

"Jemmy J Adams. I love you more than life itself. You are the most wonderful person I ever met and the best thing to ever happen to me. You are the reason I wake up in the morning smiling. That's why I'm asking you here and now. Will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?"

* * *

So, what's JJ gonna say? What do you think?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: FAKE does not belong to me.

Chapter 7

Drake was looking up at JJ hopefully, who stared at Drake, mouth wide open. 'Please let him say 'Yes'. Please.' Drake hoped.

"Oh my God? Drake I… I'm sorry, but I think I need some time to think. This is overwhelming. Sorry, but I really need to think." JJ told him carefully.

Drake felt like his heart stopped beating. 'It's not a 'No'. He just needs time, that's normal. It's not a 'No'!' Drake told himself sternly.

JJ was felling miserable. He would have loved to yell out 'Yes!' as loud as possible, but he needed to talk to someone.

Dee was about to head to the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Ryo was out at the local school talking with Bikky and his teacher, so Dee opened the door and was surprised to see JJ standing there.

"Hey JJ, what's the matter?" Dee asked.

"I…I… Drake he.. he p-proposed t-to me!" JJ stuttered.

"He did what?!" Dee asked unbelievingly.

"He asked me to marry him." JJ repeated gob smacked.

"And what did you say?" Dee asked.

"I told him, I had to think about it."

"And left?" Dee asked surprised.

"Yes to talk with someone."

"JJ, honestly! What is there to think about?" Dee exclaimed, not believing what he had just heard.

"It's a big decision! Dee, a marriage is forever." JJ tried to reason.

"But don't you want to stay with Drake forever?" Dee asked him, still not believing he was leading this conversation. For him Drake and JJ belonged to each other, period. There was nothing to talk about.

"Well, yes I do, but…" JJ stopped and started thinking. Dee smiled. 'Aha, he got it.' He thought satisfied.

"You're right Dee. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Oh my, I have to tell him immediately. He's going to be really worried." He ran downstairs without saying anything else. Dee grinned. His best friend will get engaged tonight. How exiting.

Drake sat on the couch, looking at the door every second, hoping for a sign of JJ. 'Did I just ruin our relationship? Is he not ready yet?' he asked himself concerned.

"Damn, I should not have asked him!" he exclaimed loudly.

"You're wrong. It was the best thing ever happening to me." JJ said from the door. Drake looked up and smiled. 'He returned!'

"Really?"

JJ nodded. " And my answer is apparent."

Drake hold his breath.

"Of course I want to marry you!" JJ exclaimed happily.

He ran towards Drake, who was frozen. He glomped him and kissed him passionately. Drake started to unfreeze and kissed back just as passionate. He really felt like the happiest person ever.

* * *

A/N: So they're engaged! The wedding is still giving me some problems, but don't worry. It will come. Reviews are appreciated. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do not own FAKE!

Chapter 8

When Ryo came home, he found Dee sitting on the couch grinning. He immediately thought Dee wanted something and he had a pretty good guess what he wanted, too.

"What's up Dee?" he asked.

"JJ came by earlier. He was completely overwhelmed. Apparently Drake proposed to him."

"He did?!" Ryo exclaimed, trying to sound surprised. Dee, who knew Ryo pretty good, realised that Ryo was not surprised at all.

"Yes and JJ, after a little chat, ran back to Drake to answer. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, now would you?" Dee asked Ryo knowingly. Ryo blushed.

"Emmm, well now that you mention it, Drake did tell me about it." he told him.

"It's what he wanted to discuss with you, right?" Dee guessed correctly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I knew you would have shown no decency and run to Drake to say something to him right in front of JJ. I know you Dee." Ryo answered.

"I wouldn't have done that, Ryo. Although I must admit, it would have been hard to resist teasing him." They both laughed. "But never mind, I'm not mad at you or something. You do realise though that there engaged by now. That's gonna be an interesting day tomorrow." Dee said laughing again. Ryo agreed.

Drake and JJ were greeted by a smirking Dee, when they arrived at the 27th the next morning.

"Hey fiancés. How are things going today?" he asked grinning.

"How come you know? Did Ryo tell you?" Drake asked him slightly flushed.

"Nah, JJ did."

"You went to talk to Dee?" Drake asked JJ surprised.

"I needed to talk to someone and Dee crossed my mind. After I talked with him, I realised what I had to do." he told Drake.

"Thank you Dee" Drake told Dee smiling.

"No problem dude. So when's the wedding?" he asked just as Ted came walking by. He stopped abruptly.

"What was that?" he asked "When's who's wedding?"

"Oh, emm Ted. Could we talk with you in our office?" JJ asked him. Ted nodded and followed slightly taken aback. Dee chuckled and went to his own office to meet Ryo.

Ted walked after Drake and JJ feeling strange. 'What was going on?'

Drake entered last and closed the door behind him.

"Okay Ted, you just heard Dee in the hallway, so we might as well just tell you know." JJ started. He looked at Drake who understood at once.

"You see Ted, yesterday I proposed to JJ…" Ted gasped loudly, but Drake ignored it and finished "…and JJ said 'Yes'."

Ted didn't know what to say at the moment. One of his best friends, whom he always believed to be straight, was engaged with a guy, his best friend and partner. It was unbelievable.

His mouth opened and closed again as he was searching for words. Drake and JJ watched him a bit worried.

"Ted? Are you okay?" Drake asked him. Ted came out of his stupor and responded "Sure. I'm very happy for you. So when is the wedding?" he repeated Dee's question.

"We have only been engaged for 12 hours. We didn't plan everything through yet." JJ said rather irritated.

"I know. It was just joking like Dee." Ted told him laughing. "Who knows already?"

"Just you, Dee and Ryo." Drake said. "We're going to tell the chief, the commissioner and Marty today."

"Good luck with the chief." Ted told them sympathetically.

"I know. Although he seems comfortable with me and Drake being a couple, so us marrying shouldn't be so much different. At least I hope so." JJ said a bit scared.

"He's not homophobic, remember. He will be shocked, yes, but that's to be expected, I think. I mean honestly, how often do your detectives marry their partner?" Drake joked. JJ and Ted laughed. 'Poor chief' they all thought.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Poshu for your review. Your right, the end wasn't great, but I wanted them to be engaged already so I pushed it a bit. Sorry. Maybe I upload on Wednesday. I'm not sure though so don't hate me if I update later.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: FAKE does belong to me and in April you can buy my manga series called 'The Story of Drake and JJ' and if I would be Pinocchio my nose would be as long as the Amazon.

Chapter 9

Marty reacted just like Ted, when he heard the news. The commissioner told them rather rudely, that he expected them to still work professional, even though they were going to get married. JJ got rather angry and was seriously thinking of not inviting Rose to their wedding, but Drake calmed him down.

The chief was the last person they told. To their surprise he reacted very calmly, like he was expecting it. He wished them lots of luck and happiness and told them he was waiting for an invitation. JJ and Drake left the office very confused.

"What happened to our chief? Was he kidnapped and replaced by a very bad actor or what?" JJ asked Drake.

"Dunno, but that was rather fishy. Why the hell was he so calm? Do you think Ryo and Dee already told him and he had time to ease up?" Drake wondered.

"Let's ask them" JJ said.

But as it turned out, Ryo and Dee didn't tell a soul. They were very surprised at smith's reaction, but shrugged it off. Maybe he was just having a good day.

The next hurdle to take was to tell the family. Drake was very scared about that and tried to find a way around it, but there was no arguing with JJ.

"I want to meet your parents and your sister. They should be at the wedding, don't you think? They know that you are seeing me, right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, they know about us alright, but they don't like it all that much."

"They won't hate you. My parents don't like it that I'm gay either, but they've got to realise that there is nothing they can do about it. It's who I am. I hope they learn that soon."

"My sister, Samantha, thinks differently though. She's happy for me, because she sees that I've never been happier before. She doesn't care if I'm in love with a guy. I'd like to tell her first."

"Okay. Where does she live?"

"125 East 64th Street."

"We can go there right now, if you want."

"Okay. Might as well just get it over with."

When they arrived at their destination, Drake's courage had reached a low level again. JJ had to nearly drag him up to the 3rd floor. He rang the doorbell and waited. A man with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"How can I help you?" he asked JJ. He then noticed Drake, who was trying to hide behind JJ, which failed terribly due to JJ's size.

"Drake?" the man asked "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Todd. I'd like to talk with you and Sam." he answered quietly.

"Sure, come in. I haven't seen you in ages. Who is that?" Todd asked Drake, indicating JJ.

"That's my partner at the 27th, Jemmy J Adams."

"Oh…" Todd's reaction showed JJ, that he knew about them as well.

"Sam, Drake is here, with his 'friend'" Todd shouted inside the apartment. A woman came rushing towards them. She looked exactly like Drake. Her hair was blond and shoulder length and her eyes were the exact same grey as Drake's.

"Drake! It's nice for you to show your face again, bro. How are you?" she asked happily.

"Good. There is something I'd like to tell you guys. Can we sit down?" Drake asked.

"Sure. Oh hello JJ. Nice to finally meet you." She told JJ and shook his hand.

JJ was a little startled as she addressed him as JJ. Only his friends at the precinct called him so. Sam noticed his surprise and added "Drake told me a lot about you."

"He did?" JJ asked.

"Oh yes, he talked about you for hours grinning non-stop." Sam said smiling at Drake.

"You could see how much you mean to him." she added. Drake blushed slightly.

"Yeah right, so Sam can we sit down?"

"Oh yes, yes make yourself comfortable."

They all sat down on the couch and Drake started the conversation.

"So, you all heard of JJ before. This is Todd Marks, Sam's husband." he told JJ, introducing Todd. "Hello" they both said, shaking hands. JJ noticed Todd was looking at him curiously.

'Oh please not a homophobe' he thought pleadingly.

"We have big news." Drake told them, breathing deeply. "Me and JJ got engaged yesterday evening."

Sam, who was drinking some water, nearly choked, as she heard that. Todd stared at him shocked.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the next chapter should be up on Sunday. Maybe later or even earlier if I find the time. Feel free to review and tell me what you think so far. I'm open for comments.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: sights I still don't own FAKE and never will so stop asking already.

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

"What did you just say?" Sam asked.

"I proposed to JJ yesterday evening and he said Yes." Drake repeated slightly awkward. 'Please react good. Please react good.' he thought pleadingly.

"Is that legal?" Todd asked.

"Yes, it is." JJ answered a bit rash. 'What is that guy thinking?' he thought angrily.

"Oh okay. So then congratulations." Todd said.

"Oh my. My little brother is getting married." Sam said and hugged Drake happily. "Welcome to the family, JJ!" she said an hugged him too.

"So you were very serious about your relationship with JJ. I had my doubts, I must admit, but I'm really happy for you." Todd told Drake who smiled at him. "Thanks Todd."

"So do Mum and Dad already know?" Sam asked Drake.

"No, they don't. I don't know how to tell them."Drake stated truthfully.

"They're going to be happy for you. They may not like the fact that you are marrying a guy, but they want you to be happy."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Why don't you call them right now, so I could talk to them if need's be."

"I don't know, maybe I'm not ready yet or…"

"Drake for god's sake. Call your parents. After you, I'm going to call mine." JJ told Drake.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." He dialled a number and waited. After about 20 seconds a woman said "Sofie Parker?" Drake took a deep breath and said "Hi mum. It's me, Drake."

"Drake? How are you? We haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Mum, is Dad home?" Drake asked.

"Yes. He's in the living room, why? Did something happen?" she asked worried.

"Yes, but don't worry, nothing bad." He assured his mother. "Could you put me on the speakers, please? There is something I want to tell you."

"Sure, wait a second." After a short time he heard his father say "So, son what is it, you want to tell us?"

"Dad, Mum, you both know about my relationship with JJ, my partner at the 27th." Drake started.

"Yes, we do. Did you break up?" his mother asked a bit too fast.

"No, we did not break up, Mum." JJ was looking at Sam rather scared.

"I have big news. I asked JJ to marry me, yesterday." Drake said waiting for the big blow. But it went rather quiet at the other end.

"Mum, Dad are you still there?" Drake asked.

"Yes, we are. Wow! I'm surprised you know, but congratulations. Are you happy?" his father asked.

"Yes, I am dad. More than ever before."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm not going to lie son, but when you told us about your relationship, we were very shocked and a bit disappointed. But you seemed very happy and that's all we really want for our son."

"Thanks dad"

"We're waiting for the invitation." his mother said brightly.

"You're gonna get it soon. See you then. And thanks again for the understanding."

"No problem. Bye." Drake hung up and smiled.

"They're happy for us and wait for the invitation."

"Good. I'm glad your parents took it so positively. So …then we can sent out the invitations soon, right?" JJ said happily.

"Hey, wait just a second. Now you call your parents." Drake told him.

"Ehm, I don't think that's such a good idea." JJ said.

"Oh no, JJ. You insisted that I tell my parents and my sister and now you don't call your own? No way, honey. You take that damn phone now and call them this instant." Drake told him angrily.

"But you wouldn't want them there. They are going to be mean to everyone, especially to you. You don't know them, okay. They will never accept who I am."

"But they are your parents. Do you really want to marry without your parents being there?" Drake asked him. JJ sighted. "Ah okay your right. I'm calling them alright." JJ said and took his cell phone and called his parents in L.A.

* * *

A/N: I hope I can update soon, but maybe not. Anyway reviews are always appreciated. It might even speed up the process of updating. winks


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE!

A/N: Yeay, I updated. Hope you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 11

JJ was waiting for his parents to answer the phone. After the second peep, a man answered.

"Adams"

"Hello, dad"

"Jemmy? Is that you?"

"Yes, dad it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you? You didn't call us for ages."

"Sorry dad. I was busy."

"With your boyfriend?" John Adams asked inquiring.

JJ winced slightly. 'Great. That starts well.'

"No dad with work."

"Not so different then, is it? Seeing as your boyfriend is your partner."

"Look dad. I know you don't approve of my relationship, but could we please not argue for just five minutes?" JJ asked his father impatiently.

"Okay I won't argue. But are you sure you can be happy with a man, Jemmy? Think about it, it's just not natural!" JJ sighted. It was always the same thing with his father. 'Not natural, hah! So what? What does it matter if I don't care?' JJ thought angrily.

"You know what dad? I sure as hell can be happy with a man. That's why I'm calling anyway."

"You're calling to tell me your happy? That's a good reason to call your parents after nearly eight month. To tell them you're happily in a relationship with a guy, which you have to rub under our noses every time we talk." John told JJ getting meaner by the minute. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?" John added. JJ didn't care what his father was rambling on about before, but his father shouldn't have said that last sentence. JJ got really mad now.

"EMBARRASSING?" he yelled into the phone. Drake, Sam and Todd jumped in shock. 'Oh my, that definitely doesn't sound good.' Drake thought worryingly.

"You think I'm embarrassing you? Great okay if that's the case, I'm just going to embarrass you even more. Drake, my boyfriend by the way, but for you he's probably just an idiot seeing as he's not a girl. Anyway he proposed to me!" JJ told his father loudly, making sure he caught every word.

"He did WHAT?" his dad asked shocked.

"He asked me to marry him and I said Yes. I don't care if you don't want to come, but I'm definitely marrying Drake and there is no arguing that point." He heard his father talk with someone in the background. Then his mother was on the phone.

"Jemmy, how can you not care if your parents don't come to your wedding?" she asked furiously.

"You're not coming anyway. I just wanted to tell you, so I can just…"

"JEMMY J ADMAS, DON'T YOU DARE HUNG UP NOW!" his mother yelled. "Do you honestly think we won't come to the wedding of our only child? We might not be a big fan of your relationship, but we have given up our dream of a daughter-in-law a long time ago."

"Yeah sure, because dad really sounded like that." JJ told his mother ironically.

"Your father is making progress in accepting your sexuality, Jemmy." Margaret said defending her husband.

"Then he's not making a lot of progress." JJ said scoffingly.

"That's not the point, Jemmy. You better send us an invitation or else! Understand?"

"Okay, but I swear to you, if anyone of you is mean to Drake or anyone at the wedding I'm going to…"

"We won't!" his mother interrupted.

"Alright. You're getting an invitation but I warned you. Bye." He hung up fuming. Drake gave him an soothing hug.

"Was is so bad?" he asked. JJ nodded.

"I only hope they'll behave. Mum might have given up on a daughter-in-law, but dad? Judging from what he said to me before he isn't even in the vicinity of giving up anything."

"I'm sure they're going to be nice to everyone. You did tell them to and you even threatened them. Even if you couldn't finish, I'm sure your mother knew what you were going to say."

"I'm never ever calling them again, if they're ruining our wedding." JJ told Drake meaning every word.

"And I'm sure your parents know that you will do that, so they have no other choice but to behave if they wish to see you again someday."

"I guess you're right. But you don't really know them. They nearly had a breakdown when they found out I was gay."

"It's going to be fine. Relax, okay sweetie. We have each other. That's enough, right?" Drake asked smiling at JJ lovingly.

"Of course it is." JJ replied smiling just as brightly as Drake and hugging him back.

Sam and Todd watched these two quietly. They looked at each other and silently agreed. These two really found each other. Love was found everywhere. Even in the unlikeliest places, like in an office at the 27th precinct.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Review and tell me. Next chapter will be up ASAP. I'm not sure when exactly I'm going to have time, but definately in a week, maybe earlier. And thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me really. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do I own FAKE? Let me think, no I don't!

Chapter 12

Drake and JJ have started planning their wedding. They have already agreed on a date and place. They would be married on the 15th of August, so in about two weeks.

One of the problems they had to manage was the financing. Drake had little money he could use. Thank god JJ saved up a fair sum, but it still wasn't enough. Dee, Ryo, Ted and Marty agreed to help them out, just like Samantha and Drake's parents. JJ was strictly against asking his parents. They wouldn't mind paying maybe, but for JJ it was his honour that was important.

The guest list proved to be a bit difficult as well. Drake caught JJ by erasing his parents from the guest list and JJ had to hear Drake complain, because he wanted to save a seat in memory of Max Fork.

"That guy shot me and tried to kill you!" Drake argued with JJ. "How can you possibly forgive him?"

"He had problems Drake. And he didn't kill me, he couldn't do it. The Max Fork I knew back then didn't die completely and that was a good man." JJ told him genuine. Drake sighted. 'Great, there is no arguing anymore. If JJ wants something he, in the majority of cases, gets it. Dee is an exception there, but he did get me in the end.' Drake thought smiling to himself.

"But Drake, I know why you don't want to save a seat in his memory. You didn't like him from the beginning, didn't you. Come on admit it, you were jealous!" JJ told Drake teasingly.

"I was not! I didn't trust the guy. For a reason I might add." Drake said tying to deny the fact that he was jealous.

"Oh sure, I completely believe you. How could I think something else?" JJ said mockingly.

Drake sighted again. JJ would never believe him. Just like the rest of the detectives. Dee was teasing him month after the whole incident, that he was jealous. If Drake was honest to himself though, he was a teeny little bit jealous, but nobody had to know that, right.

So in the end they send out all invitations and saved a seat for Max, but in the last row. Drake wouldn't have more and JJ gave in. It was Drake's wedding as well and he had to be happy. JJ still dreaded the day his parents would arrive. 'I really hope they're not going to start insulting Drake or anybody else.' he thought for the millionth time, but he also knew that Drake was probably right. He would never ever forgive his parents for that and his parents wanted JJ to have contact with them. 'So they better behave or they won't see me anymore.'

Drake had his troubles with finding a best man. Ted and Dee were both up to it, but there were also Marty, Ryo or Todd. He and Todd became great friends. Before the engagement, Drake and Todd mostly talked two sentence with each other.

JJ had the crazy idea of asking, if the chief would like to be a part in the wedding. Drake could stop him before he asked. So JJ agreed on Dee for best man. Everybody was rather surprised, but Dee was honoured.

"After all. Thanks to Dee I realised that I had to say 'Yes'." JJ told Drake reasoning his choice. Drake chose Ted, seeing as he was his oldest friend. Ryo would be a best man to both of them. Drake was thankful to Ryo, cause he had helped him decide what to do. JJ was glad that Ryo was always so nice to him, even though he ran after his partner like a maniac. JJ and Drake also decided to spend the night before the wedding apart, so they would look forward to it even more. Sam and Todd told Drake that he could sleep at their apartment where they had an extra room.

A bit of a difficulty was also deciding who would prepare who for the wedding. JJ wanted Dee as his best man, but everyone agreed that Dee helping JJ getting dressed wouldn't be the best idea. So Drake and JJ settled on Dee, Ted and Todd help Drake getting dressed and Sam and Ryo would help JJ at his and Drake's apartment.

As the 15th got nearer and nearer, Drake and JJ became more nervous. They still gave their best at work, but that had a lot to do with Berkeley Rose, who kept an eye on them. On the 14th JJ took the subway to the airport to meet his parents and escort them to their hotel. They only said their Hello's and Goodbye's. Otherwise they were very quiet. After JJ left his parents at the hotel he walked home. He opened the door and yelled, "Drake I'm home". He got no answer. He walked through the whole apartment, but didn't find him. He was starting to get scared when he suddenly realised that Drake was at Sam's place. He went over there when JJ was on his way to the airport. Sighting JJ took a shower and then went to bed. 'It will be a big day tomorrow.' he thought as he set the clock.

* * *

A/N: So there's next chapter.For you information I finally wrote the wedding, but I've got a problem. I'd like there to be a wedding night, but I can't write yaoi. Maybe one of you could help me out there? That would be great. Please review and tell what you think of the chapter.Your opinion is very important to me.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Oh man. Always those stupid disclaimers. They make me feel really depressed 'cos I freaking don't own FAKE!

Chapter 13

Drake woke up at 10:30am on the 15th August. He looked to his left and expected JJ to lay there, still sleeping peacefully, but there was no one.

Drake looked around and noticed that he wasn't in his and JJ's apartment at all. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The door opened and his sister Samantha walked in, holding a tablet with breakfast.

"Hey, bro, slept well? Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"Yes I slept well, but why nervous?" Drake asked her perplexed.

"Dummy! Today is your wedding day! Did you forget that already?" she asked him amused.

"Oh my god! It's the 15th? I'm getting married!" he exclaimed happily after he finally began to realise what was going on.

"Now your catching up. Okay, Dee and Ted will be here soon. Todd is getting ready as well. I'm going over to your place to meet up with Ryo. Hopefully your fiancé is a bit faster than you." Sam smiled at him again and left the room.

'Oh man. I'm marrying JJ today. My partner at work and best friend.'

He got dressed and ate breakfast. After he ate, he went to the living room of his sister's apartment. Her husband was sitting on the couch talking with Dee. When Drake entered the room they both looked up.

"Oh hey. We were just going to get you. Ted is going to be here any minute." Todd told Drake.

"You're nervous?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, but that's to be expected. I mean, you don't marry your gay best friend every day."

The three laughed at that.

When they heard the doorbell ring, Todd yelled "In!" and Ted entered.

"Hey guys. So you're ready for the big day?" he asked Drake.

"Yeah sure. Let's get started, shall we?"

Ryo and Sam were busy dressing JJ. He was so nervous, he was shaking non-stop. Ryo was starting to loose his nerves, tying his tie.

"JJ come on. Stop shaking or we'll never be finished."

"Only three more hours! Three hours!" JJ panicked.

"Yes, I know. Three hours, that's why you need to get dressed." Sam told him. "Otherwise my brother will stand in the church alone."

"No he won't! I'm arriving on time. Don't worry, I'll make it." JJ was getting all panicky shaky again.

"Oh great. Now it's even worse than before." Ryo said groaning.

"Sorry Ryo."

"No worries. I'm done anyway. Finally!" Ryo said, finished tying the tie. "Ok, now you go eat something and calm down."

JJ nodded and left the room, going to the kitchen.

"Phew, that was a piece of work. I hope my sweet brother isn't giving his dressers such a hard time."

"Me, too. Dee isn't very patient and Ted sure as hell isn't either. They would have probably been close to strangling JJ, if they would have dressed him."

"I know, but Todd is patient though. I'm sure he could handle it."

They started cleaning up the bedroom, hanging clothes they didn't use back into the closet and wondering what was happening a few blocks away.

Back at Sam and Todd's place, the guys were sitting on the couch, fully dressed, talking.

"Say Drake. When did you know you loved JJ?" Dee asked his friend.

"I guess, when I realized I was getting jealous whenever JJ was talking to you. He told me he gave up on you that day on the roof, but I kept my watch. I thought he might start running after you again."

"You feared it, I'd rather say." Ted told Drake. "But you wanted him all to yourself, didn't you?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah, I guess so." Drake said blushing.

"And in two hours you're getting married to him." Todd said smiling.

"I know! In two hours it will be Mr. and Mr. Parker-Adams." Drake said flabbergasted.

"I didn't know JJ will take your name." Dee told Drake.

"He doesn't really. I'm taking his as a second name and he takes mine."

"So do you think of proposing to Ryo?" Ted suddenly asked Dee.

"What?! Oh my, I don't know. I couldn't propose anyway. He can do that." Dee answered.

"Come on, you've got to be the one to propose. I did it too. It's the seme's job, you know." Drake said smiling.

"Yeah, I know, but I would be so nervous that I would be stuttering the whole time and Ryo wouldn't understand a word, so he wouldn't get what I was asking."

"I've never heard you stutter before, Dee. That's just not your thing." Ted said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

A/N: So here's the next chapter. The wedding will be Chapter 16, so you still have to wait. I'm currently writing chapter 17 where they make their speeches. I'm a bit stuck and don't know how to continue, but don't worry, I'll write it in the end. Please review. Your opinion is important to me.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Didn't I say already that FAKE does not belong to me? I'm not a genius like Sanami Matoh!

Chapter 14 

Drake, Dee, Ted and Todd, after getting dressed and talking, got ready to go to the church. Dee quickly called Ryo and asked how far they were.

"Man, the wedding is in one hour and JJ is still not ready. We managed to get him dressed, but then we told him to eat something so he would calm down and guess what." Ryo told Dee annoyed.

"He spilt something?" Dee asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes! So Sam quickly ran to the nearest drycleaners to see if they can clean it quickly. And I have to watch out, so JJ doesn't ruin his trousers as well. Why does he have to marry in white anyway? Drake should have better put on the white tux. He' not so nervous, or is he?"

"Well, he didn't shake or anything like, how I know him, JJ probably did." Dee said.

"Lucky guy!" Ryo said angrily. Dee couldn't help but grin. He never heard his lover so mad before, except when Bikky did something again.

"Calm down baby. I'm sure JJ will get to the church in time and with clean clothes on. He's just very nervous, don't be mad at him." 'Hmmm, did I just defend JJ?' Dee thought confused.

"I'm not mad at him. Or not so much anyway." Ryo added. "I know how he feels, it's just frustrating. Oh wait a second, Sam just came back. We'll see us in 30 minutes, okay."

"Yeah, see ya." Dee hung up and told the others what was going on a few blocks away. Everyone laughed except Drake. He didn't find it very funny. He was wondering why JJ was so nervous and if he would make it in time. 'Well, I guess I'll probably be just as nervous as he is right now and Ryo and Sam will make sure that he's going to be there on time.'

After Ryo hung up he turned towards Sam.

"So, could you get it cleaned?"

"Yes, thankfully. Let's hope the fiancé of my dear brother won't spill something again."

"Don't worry. I put him in the bedroom, where he can't eat anything. His clothes should be safe." Ryo said.

"Thank god. Let's give him his coat and then go to the church. We've got to hurry."

Ryo and Sam entered the bedroom and found JJ sitting on his bed, staring at a picture of him and Drake. When he noticed Sam and Ryo, he looked up.

"It's really happening, isn't it. I'm getting married." he told them.

They both sat down on either side of him.

"Yes JJ, but we've gotta hurry. The wedding is in 50 minutes."

"I'm sorry I was such a burden today. I'm just very, very nervous and happy at the same time. Hyper and shaky isn't a good combination." JJ said smiling.

"Yeah I know, but no problem. We're not mad at you. I was a mess on my wedding day." Sam told him laughing.

"And I would behave just like you, if I ever get married." Ryo said.

"Thank you. So let's go. I've got to marry the best man on earth." JJ said getting up.

"Named Drake Parker or Todd Marks?" Sam asked laughing.

"No you're wrong. The name is Dee Laytner." Ryo said chuckling.

"Yeah sure." JJ said laughing too.

When they arrived at the church, a lot of people were waiting outside. Ted and Drake made their way over to the little group of detectives, while Dee and Todd went looking for Sam and Ryo. They spotted them talking with Sam and Drake's parents. JJ was not in sight.

"Hey, you made it." Dee told them.

"Hey Dee. Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet Dee Laytner. JJ's best man and a great friend to both of them. He's also from the 27th." Sam introduced Dee to her parents. "And that's Daniel and Sofie Parker."

"Nice to meet you" Dee said and shook their hands.

"The pleasure is ours." Sofie replied.

"So how long have you known Drake?" Daniel asked.

"Let me think. We've first met when we were both police officers at the 52nd precinct together with Ted Spencer. So probably around six or seven years. But I've known JJ longer, since we went to the same police academy, but we haven't seen each other until he came to the NYPD."

"I see. So you know them pretty well."

"I guess so, yeah."

"How did you react when they told you they were seeing each other?" Daniel asked him.

"Oh well. You see, I can't say I was really surprised. We all saw it coming, right Ryo?"

"Oh yes. I think some colleagues even put bet's on how long it would take them to end up together." Ryo said laughing.

"They did? But Drake always had so many girlfriends, wasn't it sorta obvious that he was straight?" Sofie asked.

"Correct, he did have many girlfriends, but he couldn't keep them very long, which gave the impression he didn't want them. And the way he and JJ looked at each other sometimes…" Dee said.

"How did they look at each other?" Sofie and Daniel now both asked, interested.

"Like two people who know each other better than anyone else and trust each other completely. Simply said, like two people head over heels for each other and very deep in love." Ryo told them.

"Just like I look at Ryo." Dee added grinning.

"Sorry? You are a couple as well?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, we are. But we got together before Drake and JJ." Dee said.

"I see, that's why you were not stunned when you found out about them."

"You could say that."

"But you don't have to worry about Drake. He's happy with JJ. Happier than anybody ever saw him." Ryo told them.

"Believe me, we know that. We just want our children to be happy. It doesn't matter with who.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that's my longest chapter yet. Chapter 17 might just be a little longer.  
Okay, so there are only four more chapters coming including the epilogue. I didn't write the epilogue yet, but everything else is finished. I hope you still enjoy reading. Review and let me now.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN FAKE!!

Chapter 15

JJ was walking through the crowd looking for the others, when he spotted his parents. He tried to walk away, but John already saw him and walked up to him with his wife.

"Hey Jemmy. How are you?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Good, thank you dad. Have you talked to anyone yet?" he asked them with an warning undertone. He didn't buy his parent's serenity.

"Yes and don't worry. We weren't mean. We had a nice conversation with Samantha Marks. She told us a lot about her brother."

"He sounds like a nice man." his mother added.

"I know that. That's why I'm marrying him!" JJ said rather rudely.

"No need to get rude, Jemmy. We try to understand you better and you don't make it any easier for us by being grumpy." Margaret told JJ.

"We'd really like to meet Drake. Do you know where he is?" John asked.

"No idea. We're not supposed to see each other yet, so I haven't been looking for him. Maybe he's by the detectives from the precinct."

"Oh, okay. We might go look there."

"You really want to understand me?" JJ asked his parents amazed.

"Sure, Jemmy. You are our only child and we don't want to loose you. Don't forget that we love you. So naturally we want to know your new family." his mum told him smiling serenely.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Just remember that I'm really happy with the life I have now and with who I am."

"And that's all we want for our son. To be happy." John said smiling. JJ smiled back.

"Do we need to hug now, or what?" Margaret asked jokingly.

"That's a good idea." JJ said and they all hugged finally understanding and most importantly, accepting each other.

"So then we go off to find your fiancé. See you inside."

"Yeah, see ya there."

JJ watched his parents make their way through the crowd to find Drake.

'Hopefully now everything will be better.'

Ten minutes before two, the people started to go into the church to get seated. Drake, who was talking with John and Margaret, said: "Oh, I think you should get inside as well."

"Oh right. See you inside and again Drake. We're very happy for JJ for finding such a wonderful man. We couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

"Thank you"

JJ's parents walked to the church and met Daniel and Sofie on their way. They walked inside talking together. Drake saw Ted and Ryo heading towards him.

"Drake come on. We've got to get ready. Dee and JJ are waiting already." Ted told him impatiently.

"Are you ready?" Ryo asked him.

"Yeah, I am. So if you excuse me now, I have to marry my best friend." Drake said chuckling.

"Then let's go." Ted said and the three walked over to the entrance of the church. Dee and JJ were already standing there, waiting eagerly. When Drake saw JJ, his heart stopped beating for a second. His lover looked amazing in that white tux and not to forget extremely sexy. JJ thought the exact same thing. 'I gonna marry that guy. Man, I'm the happiest person on earth.'

"Hi" Drake said a bit shy.

"Hi to you too." JJ said in the same tone. After their shy hi's, they just stood there, looking at each other. Dee, Ted and Ryo watched those two with a big smile on their faces. These two really found each other.

"Erm…guys. It's time." Ryo said snapping them out of their daze.

"Oh right. Here we go." Drake said taking JJ's hand. JJ smiled at Drake and they both walked inside down the aisle. Dee, Ryo and Ted behind them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, that was a rather short chapter, but it's more of a filler before the big part. Next chapter is the wedding. And also sorry, if the scene between JJ and his parent's was to emotional. I didn't know how else to write that scene. Three more chapter coming... and please review.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE, nor do I own the characters.

Chapter 16

Everybody stood up as Drake and JJ, followed by their best men, entered the church and walked down the aisle. The priest was standing at the altar and smiled. JJ saw his parents smile at him and smiled back. Drake was very nervous. Just two or three minutes longer and he and JJ would be united forever. He couldn't wait.

They came to an halt in front of the priest. Dee went over to JJ's left and Ted stood to Drake's right. Ryo stood next to Dee, although he was best man to both Drake and JJ.

The priest mentioned the guest to sit down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jemmy J Adams and Drake Parker in Holy Matrimony. They both have written vows they'd like to say to each other. Drake?"

Drake nodded and turned towards JJ, who looked at him with tears of happiness in his eyes. To JJ the whole ceremony still seemed like a perfect dream. Drake started.

"JJ, when we first I immediately knew that I could trust you. You were loud and sometimes a bit crazy when you ran after Dee, yes" Drake said. Most of the guys from the precinct laughed together with the five detectives.

"But still you've had a way to tell me without words that we understood each other. We were great partners and became best friends soon after being introduced. I was always pretty sure that I was straight, but there was something about you, that made me being drawn towards you." Drake breathed deeply and continued. He never told anyone, what he was going to say now.

"A lot of guys at the 27th made jokes about me being jealous about Max or whenever you threw yourself at Dee. I always denied that fact, but deep down I knew that they were right. I was jealous, JJ. Very much so." Dee, Ryo and Ted looked at each other and grinned slightly. They were right after all. JJ was grinning too. 'Drake was jealous! Oh my, how sweet.'

"I didn't want you to be with anyone else than me, but at the same time I was scared about my feeling towards you. I'm happy that I conquered my fear and now we're finally going to be together forever. There's nothing else I'd rather do, because I love you with all my heart."

Drake finished, being near to tears. The priest turned toward JJ.

"JJ, if you would."

"Drake, I liked you the first time we met. And not just as a friend, no I really liked you. But Dee was there and stupid as I was back then, I run after him, too blind to notice that he wasn't interested in me at all. You were always there, whenever I needed you and for that I can't thank you enough. Your good nature made me like you even more, but I wasn't that desperate to run after a straight guy or so I always thought." JJ smiled at Drake who in return chuckled quietly.

"I loved being friends and working with you, but a part of me wanted nothing more than having you in my life forever and not just as a friend. Whenever the guys were joking about you being jealous, I was laughing sadly, because I was determined that that was not possible. As I began to fall in love with you, I realised that Dee didn't mean that much to me anymore. I only wanted you. More than I ever wanted something before in my whole life. When we got together, I was happier than I thought possible. And today I'm standing here, next to you in front of the altar, cause I love you more than life itself and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The priest smiled and continued. He addressed Drake first.

"Drake Parker, do you take Jemmy J Adams, as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do!" Drake said loudly taking the ring from Ted and slipping it onto JJ's left ring finger.

"Jemmy J Adams, do you take Drake Parker, as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do!" JJ answered, grinning as he took the ring from Dee and slipped it onto Drake's left ring finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

Drake and JJ couldn't wait any longer and kissed each other passionately. The whole church applauded loudly. Margaret and Sofie had to wipe tears out of their eyes.

Drake took JJ's hand again and started walking out of the church. Dee, Ryo and Ted followed them, Ryo having to wipe tears away, too.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so here's the wedding. I made it very traditional, so if you didn't like that fact, I'm sorry. I'm just a fan of the saying 'I now pronounce you husband and husband' :D I hope you like Drake and JJ's vows. I've finished writting the story, so the whole story should be uploaded in three weeks. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE, Drake, JJ, Ted, Dee, Ryo or anybody else in the wonderful world of FAKE.

Chapter 17

Drake and JJ walked out of the church and went inside the limousine they've rented. Dee, Ryo and Ted waited for the guest to leave the church, so they could escort them to the hotel, where they would eat. The limousine driver waited for Drake and JJ to sit down, until he drove to the Four Seasons Hotel, taking a little detour, so the freshly married couple would have some time for themselves.

"We're married!" JJ exclaimed happily and kissed Drake again. Drake smiled.

"I know, sweetie. And I won't leave you ever again, just so you know. You're stuck with me now."

"Like I want you to leave in the first place, silly. I'm happy to be stuck with you, 'cos I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Just shut up and kiss me." JJ obliged happily and the two kissed again.

Meanwhile Dee, Ted and Ryo were driving to the Four Seasons. The guest were following them. When they arrived, they went inside the dining room and looked for their seats. The grooms would sit at the same table as their best men. Drake and JJ's parents sat at the same table together with Sam and Todd. There was also a table for the guys from the precinct. That was easily one of the loudest tables in the entire room.

As Drake and JJ entered, the whole room exploded in cheers and applause again. Drake and JJ sat down and dinner was served. After everyone had eaten and the dishes were taken away, Dee got up and asked for attention.

"Okay as best man of JJ, I'm going to be the first one to say something. A lot of you here know, that I've known JJ for a long time, but I've never liked remembering that part of my past." The people from the precinct laughed. "The reason for that is easy. JJ drove me crazy back at the police academy. He kept running after me, yelling that I was the man of his dreams. Naturally that would drive a lot of people crazy." The police officers laughed again, this time the rest of the guest joined them. JJ looked a bit hurt and mad, but he laughed as well. He knew pretty well, that he was far over the top back then.

"After I graduated, I couldn't get away from him any faster, unfortunately thought, he joined the 27th. First he was insufferable, but after a while it kinda died down and I'm damn sure, I have that guy here to thank for that." Dee clapped Drake on the shoulders as he said that. Drake blushed, but knew that Dee was right.

"I was quite happy at the ceremony, when I heard Drakey-boy finally admit that he was jealous. I teased him endlessly, after the thing with Max Fork, but he denied the fact that he was jealous. Well, you can't take it back now, Drake. After the incident with Max Fork, I kept and eye on them and noticed how they felt. I was very happy for them. And today the are officially in love with each other. Congratulations!" Dee sat down an Ted got up.

"So, as Drake's best man, it's my turn to say something. I've known Drake for a long time. We worked together at the 52nd precinct as police officers and then went to the 27th as we became detectives. I always thought of Drake as the other straight guy. Apparently that thinking made me oblivious to how he and JJ acted around each other. Everybody noticed it, except me. It took me by great surprise, when I did find out about it, but of course I was happy. Drake is a great guy and deserves to be happy and now he finally is. It was also a relieve, that the whole Dee attacking of JJ stopped. The precinct became much quieter."

The crowed laughed again. "To make it short, I wish the married couple all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Ted" Drake and JJ said. Ryo would be the next to give a short speech.

"Well, now I guess it's my turn as the best man of both of them. When I found out about Drake and JJ, me and Drake started to have many conversations about our relationships with our partners. Me and Drake are in that aspect very similar. We were both two guys who were sure that they were straight and then bam, suddenly we fall for our partners. That's pretty confusing. I didn't really have someone to talk about that, with the exception of Diana Spacey." Ryo smiled at her, who smiled back.

"I was happy to help Drake make decisions and help him realise, what he had to do. Although when I first met JJ, he annoyed me a bit," Laughter was heard again. "I still liked him, because he was a guy who knew what he wanted. I envied that, since I didn't know what I wanted exactly. JJ and Drake together are an amazing team and I just know that they will make a great married couple." Ryo finished and sat down again. Drake and JJ thanked everyone for their speech.

After the best men spoke the party continued. Everyone had a great time and enjoyed themselves. At 8:00 pm the last guests left. JJ escorted his parents to their hotel and said 'Goodbye', since they would be leaving for L.A early the next day.

Dee, Ryo and Ted cleaned up a bit. Drake wanted to help, but they insisted that he should go home and wait for his husband to get home, so he would get some lovin' tonight. Drake agreed, thanked them again and went home, anxiously awaiting the return of this husband.

* * *

A/N: So there's the next chapter and some speeches. Next chapter will be up in about a week. It's getting to an end. The next chapter is the epilogue. Please read and review, but most importantly enjoy the chapter.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE and never will.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but anyway here's the epilogue! Enjoy

Epilogue

Drake arrived at their apartment before JJ did. He wanted to surprised his husband and decorated the bedroom romantically. He made a path with red rose petals, leading from the couch to the bed. He had bought a bottle of champagne the other day, which he put on the couch table. Everything was ready for a night to remember, except for the husband, who was not home yet.

Drake waited anxiously. 'When the hell does JJ come home? How long can it possibly take to escort your parents to their freaking hotel?'

What Drake didn't know was that JJ was cursing as well. He said Goodbye to his parents and wanted to get home as quick as possible. After all, there was his new husband waiting for him. To get there quicker, he took the subway. That turned out to be a mistake.

Midway the train came to an halt. The driver told the passengers that there would be a malfunction. The technician was already on his way and that it could only take about half an hour, until they would reach their destination. The passengers should not leave the train.

"Great!" JJ cursed. He tried to call Drake, but he didn't have any connection. "Damn it!" he exclaimed loudly. 'Great, now there's my husband waiting for me to come home, so we could have a great freaking wedding night and I'm stuck in the subway. Life is too fucking unfair.' JJ thought furious.

For JJ, thirty minutes never felt that long before. After an eternity, the train started to move again. "Finally!" JJ yelled happily, his fellow passenger agreed.

Drake, in the meantime, was getting nervous. 'Where the hell is JJ?' he asked himself for the millionth time. He was at a loss, seeing as he called about everyone already. He tried JJ's cell every minute, but the only thing he heard there, was the mailbox.

JJ was running out of the subway as fast as possible. It took him about five minutes to their apartment, but he called Drake anyway, as soon as he had connection again.

"Parker?" Drake answered stressed out.

"It's me Drake. I'm so sorry, but I was stuck in the subway. I'm on my way home now and will explain everything to you. I'll be there in five minutes, okay. Love you." JJ quickly said and hung up.

Drake stared at the cell phone irritated. 'What was that?' he asked himself. JJ spoke so fast, he only understood 'me, subway and five minutes'. It didn't make much sense, but he did get, that JJ would be home in five minutes. Finally.

JJ arrived at home, out of breath. He stormed inside the door and looked around. Drake came towards him, smiling. JJ flung himself at him and kissed him passionately. After the kiss ended, JJ began to explain.

"I'm so sorry Drake. I wanted to come home as quick as possible and took the subway. Then that damn train had a break down. I couldn't call you, seeing as I had no connection. Oh you prepared everything." JJ said, after he saw the champagne and the rose petals.

"Yeah, I wanted this night to be perfect. Don't worry, it will still be, I'm sure." Drake said as he winked at JJ. "You're here now, that's important."

He gave JJ a glass of champagne and clinked glasses.

"To us" Drake said.

"Yeah, to us" JJ replied and smiled happily.

After they emptied their glassed, Drake led JJ to the couch and kissed him again. JJ kissed back, never wanting to stop. But Drake pulled away and smiled seductively.

"Let's spend the rest of that evening in our bedroom, shall we?" he asked. JJ smiled back just as seductive as Drake and nodded. Drake picked him up bridal style and followed the path of rose petals to their bedroom. They were both sure, that they wouldn't leave that room for a long time.

The End!

or is it?

* * *

A/N: You can use your own imagination, what will happen next. If you want, you could let me now, how their night would continue. :D I'm really sorry for not writing it myself, but I just couldn't. Maybe it wouldn't suit the sory anyway, or that's just a lame excuse for me being too lazy. :D I hope you enjoyed my story. But, if you write some nice reviews, you might be surprised...


	20. One Epilogue is hardly ever alone

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE!

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the second Epilogue. I did tell you there would be a surprise, didn't I? :D Enjoy, but after that it's really finished.

One Epilogue is hardly ever alone

Ryo and Dee were sitting in the living room, talking about the wedding.

"I still can't believe it, you know. I mean Drake and JJ are married!" Ryo said.

"I know. Who would have thought that Drake would ever marry?" Dee joked.

"I liked you speech, Dee. It told everyone, that Drake and JJ liked each other for a long time."

"Your speech was great, too. I didn't even know that you envied JJ. I thought you were only jealous."

"I was jealous, Dee. A lot." Dee grinned. "But most of all, I envied him. Like I said at the party, he knew exactly what he wanted and I didn't. I kept you waiting for so long, because my feelings were chaotic. My heart told me to be with you, that it didn't matter that we're both male, that it was only important that you made me happier than anybody else. My head on the other hand told me 'No, he's a man. You can't like him like that , he's a guy and you are not gay.' Deep down I knew that my head was wrong and that scared me in the beginning. So I listened to my head and ignored my heart, but as we spend more and more time together, my heart became louder and louder. My head got drowned out and I started listening to my heart. I also started to believe it and Diana was a big help as well. I realized what I had to do and that I would only be happy with you." Ryo finished.

Dee sat there, not believing what he had just heard. For the first time, Ryo told him what was going through his head seven years ago. Dee never asked him about it, because he knew it was private and Ryo never said something on his own. Now Dee finally knew how Ryo felt back then. It was the best thing he ever hear and made him loving Ryo even more, if that was possible.

He leaned over and kissed him passionately. After they pulled away, Dee suddenly thought about what Drake, Ted and Todd told him.

'Proposing!? Am I ready for that?'

Dee was lost in thoughts and didn't notice Ryo talking.

"Hey, Dee. Are you okay? What's the matter? Did you hear what I was saying?" he asked after realizing Dee wasn't listening.

"What? Oh sorry, I kinda spaced out."

"What were you thinking about?" Ryo asked.

'Hmm… what do I do now? Ask him right away?' Dee thought.

Ryo was looking at him concerned. 'What is going on with him?'

'Arg. To hell with it. If Drake could do it, I could do it a long time ago' Dee thought. He looked at Ryo, smiled and went down on one knee.

"Dee!? What…" Ryo asked taken by full surprise.

"Ryo, will you marry me?" Dee asked shaking slightly.

Ryo started at him, mouth wide open. Then he began to grin like the Cheshire Cat. Dee smiled as well, still a bit insecure.

"YES! Thousand times, yes!" Ryo yelled cheerfully.

Now Dee was smiling just like Ryo. He got up and embraced Ryo tightly. They kissed passionately again. Now it was their time to be happy.

THE FINAL END!!

* * *

A/N: Now it's finished! What did you think of it. Just so you know, I'm not so good in writting Dee and Ryo as I am in writing Drake and JJ, so don't get your hopes up and expect a sequel, but there's a slight chance I might just chance my mind. :D For your Information, I have written another oneshot about Drake and JJ, which I will put on Fanfiction soon. Hope you enjoyed reading. See ya! TVjunkie006


End file.
